Ophlex Wiki
OphLex Here will lie an incomplete history of REDACTED including the events, key players, and lasting effects on the universe as we know it today. This website is host to a game of Lexicon. Some rule variations can be found here. Please add any prompt ideas you have, and we will somehow decide which one to use. Basic premise: "You take on the role of a scholar, from before scholarly pursuits became professionalized (or possibly after they ceased to be). You are cranky, opinionated, prejudiced and eccentric. You are also collaborating with a number of your peers — the other players — on the construction of an encyclopedia describing some historical period." Local Rules: # The game will be played over the course of 26 turns, one for each letter of the alphabet. Each turn should last 1 week. # Every turn, each player will write an entry (≈200 words) starting with the letter of the round. Exceptions are the Q, X, and Z rounds where entries may begin with any letter. # Each entry must reference at least two other entries. 'Phantom entries' (a named link with no content) may be used and later filled in on the appropriate turn, but referencing already existing entries is encouraged. Filling in phantom entries is also encouraged. # Each player may have one 'dibs' in place on one phantom entry at a time to reserve it for the appropriate turn. # You may not cite yourself. You may must reference entries written by other people. # You may not discount/overwrite/majorly contradict another entry. Interpretation, importance, and the like may be argued, but treat any facts as such. Prompt ideas: * You are explorers returning from the New World to pool your knowledge and present your findings to the Exploratory Council, in hopes of fame, fortune, or at least a chance of another voyage (or a promise to never have to go back). * You are captains meeting at Eyja, the last known permanent settlement after the Deluge. Those in the future need to know how things got this way, how we adapted to these changes, and what the hell Yancey was thinking. * You are humans aboard the ZZ9PZα, an interstellar ark headed for the promising planet of Edenu. Nearing the end of the journey, you will be the last of the many generations that lived their entire lives on the ship. You are chronicling the history of the journey from a human perspective, as all the technical details are known only to CEE, the onboard AI. * You are archaeologists, and you found the remnants of an old civilization in a complex cave systems. You want to detail the artifacts, murals, and dangers for future scientists and explorers. * You are astronauts assigned to diving in an ammonia lake on a planet in a nearby solar system. You initially find strange chemical traces, precursors of life not so different from earth. Your mission is to document this life, safety procedures, and the unexpected before your academic rivals who have an agenda to destroy any discovery that might undermine the prevailing theory of life as we know it. * You are post-human entities. Curious about your human forebears, you sift through their detritus to piece together their intentions in creating you—and in leaving you behind. Sample entry: Ed "Wallop" Deckard Sample game: The Codex of Modern Mind Control Players: Wiki tips: * To create a link to another page in the wiki, type [[ , then the name of the page. New pages can also be created in this way. Helpful lists * List of all pages * List of all phantom pages Latest activity Category:Browse __NONEWSECTIONLINK__